1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to disc brake assemblies having two or more brake discs axially slideable along a hub, and more particularly to the means for actuating sliding movement of such discs.
2. Related Art
Electrically actuated disc brake systems are known in which an electrical actuator is used to move brake pads into and out of engagement with a single disc that is fixed to a rotatable hub. Typically, electrical systems having a power source of 24 volts or greater would be used to achieve the force necessary to prevent relative rotational movement between a single disc brake assembly and a pair of opposing brake pads. In addition to requiring a substantial power source, an electric motor capable of exerting the necessary forces must be used. Therefore, in addition to the 24 volt or greater power source, a sizable electric motor is typically used to generate the braking forces required in a single fixed disc brake assembly. As such, electrically actuated brake systems have not been widely accepted due to the size and demands of an appropriate electric actuator.
Sliding disc-type brake systems are also known in which one or more brake discs are supported on a rotating hub and rotate with the hub as well as slide axially along the hub. Hydraulically actuated brake pads move into and out of engagement with the sliding disc(s) to effect selective braking action.
It is not believed to be known prior to this invention to utilize electric actuators to control the braking action of sliding disc-type brake systems.